Feats
The following page is a compendium of all homebrew feats, due to how little amount of a page feats (typically) take. Feel free to add more. Versatility You have learned how to wield weapons more powerfully than most warriors do, and your strikes can show it. * If a weapon does not have the Two-Handed, Versatile, or Light properties, is melee, and has a damage die lower than 2d6 or 1d12, you may treat it as a Versatile weapon, increasing the die size by 1. For example, the Rapier is 1d8, finesse, but not versatile. If you wield it in two hands with this feat, it would deal 1d10 damage. Technician Prerequisite: You must be able to cast at least one 1st, 2nd, or 3rd level spell. You have superior arcane knowledge of one of your lower level spells, and you aren't afraid to flaunt it. * Choose one spell that is not a cantrip, is 3rd level or below, and lets you roll a die (e.g. magic missile). The die for that spell is increased by 1 size. For example, for Ray of Sickness, which is normally 2d8, it would go to 2d10. For Magic Missile, which is normally 3 bolts of 1d4+1, it'd be 3 bolts of 1d6+1. Puncturing Charge When you run up to something, you don't just stop then hit it. You slam into a target while you hit it. * When you move at least 20 ft. straight towards a target before a melee weapon attack, add your proficiency bonus to the damage roll if it hits. * If you reduce a target to 0 hit points this way, you may make an attack on any target that was 5 or 10 ft. behind it. Carving Strike Like a fearsome tornado of whirling death, you strike everything around you. * If there is at least two enemies within reach of a melee weapon attack from you, you may use your action to attack them all. This does not count as using the Attack action for the purpose of Extra Attack. Idiocy Pays Prerequisite: A negative Intellect modifier. Due to your lack of intellect, to other people, you seem too stupid to tell a lie. * Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * For the sake of Deception checks, you may add your negative Intellect modifier with your Charisma modifier, counting negative Intellect as positive for these checks. Competitive Fighting While for most people fighting is a life or death situation, you see it more like a game, and you want the highest kills you can get. * Increase your Dexterity or Strength score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * If an ally reduces a target to 0 hit points that was within 15 ft. of you, your next attack and damage roll has +1 added to it. This caps at +5. Piercing Vocabulary When people say 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me', they've clearly never heard your words. * Increase your Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You can use the vicious mockery cantrip at will. * When you deal damage with vicious mockery, you may add your Charisma modifier to the damage roll. Warlord's Bloodlust You revel in the heat of the battle, and when you hit someone hard enough, to you, it feels like your wounds don't even exist. * When you hit with a critical strike, you heal 1d4 + your Constitution modifier hit points. This can only activate once per round. * When you hit with a critical strike, you may quickly strike a different target within range of you with disadvantage. Critical Rejuvenation Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one healing spell or feature. Due to your mastery of healing magic, sometimes even your skills at healing surprise you. * You have +1 to all healing spells. * Whenever you cast a healing spell, roll a d20. On a 19 or 20, you add another die to the amount healed. Spell Slash Prerequisite: The ability to cast one spell of 1st level or higher. Arcane energy flows out of your fingertips whenever you cast a spell, and you can use that to imbue your attacks. * After you cast a spell of 1st level or higher, you can add twice the spell level as additional damage to your next weapon attack within 1 minute, making the attack count as magical if it wasn't already. This does not stack with itself, and casting another spell will refresh the duration, only replacing the damage if the first spell was lower level. Critical Inspiration Watching your allies do an amazing job can inspire you to do an even better job. * Increase your Strength or Dexterity score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When a non-hostile creature within 30 ft. of you rolls a critical hit on an attack, your next attack roll has advantage. * When an allied creature within 30 ft. of you rolls a maximum on an ability or skill check, you get advantage on your next ability or skill check. Marksman You've always been a great shot, even though it might not seem like it. * You have +1 to all attack rolls with firearms. * You gain proficiency with Firearms. Divine Adept Recently, you got a little in touch with your Divine side. * Increase your Charisma or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * Choose a paladin or cleric archetype's Channel Divinity feature. (Only one from an archetype, not both.) You may use that once per long rest. For features requiring a spell save, use your Charisma modifier for a paladin channel divinity, or your Wisdom modifier for a cleric channel divinity. Lungs of a Frog When people ask if you swim, you can assure them that you don't just swim, you might as well be a fish. * Increase your Constitution score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * You can hold your breath underwater for 15 minutes. If you already have a trait increasing your water breathing, either multiply it's time by 2 if that will take it higher than 15, or increase it to 15. Updated: Martial Adept You have martial training that allows you to perform special combat maneuvers. You gain the following benefits: * You learn two maneuvers of your choice from among those available to the Battle Master archetype in the fighter class, or the Bandit archetype in the Rogue class. If a maneuver you use requires your target to make a saving throw to resist the maneuver’s effects, the saving throw DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength or Dexterity modifier (your choice) for Battle Master, or 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier for Bandit. * If you already have superiority dice, you gain one more; otherwise, you have one superiority die, which is a d6. This die is used to fuel your maneuvers. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain your expended superiority dice when you finish a short or long rest. Lance Master The lance is a weapon that is not the easiest for many to use, typical in jousts, however you have spent a long period of time working to use it to your best ability. * You have +1 to attack rolls with lances. * You ignore the Special property of the lance. * When mounted and using a lance, if you attack with advantage and the lower roll would also hit your target, the target is knocked prone. Morningstar Master The morningstar is a special club, a club that you have learned how to use properly compared to other users of it. * You have proficiency in morningstars. * You have +1 to attack rolls with morningstars. * When wielded by you, morningstars have the versatile (d10) property. * After landing a successful attack with a morningstar, you may use your bonus action to hit harder with that attack, making another attack that deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage. This bludgeoning damage does not add your ability modifier, unless you possess the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Gauntlet Master You have trained yourself to using your fists when wearing gauntlets to be immensely powerful, compared to others. You gain the following benefits. * You have a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls with gauntlets. * When you have a free hand or hand wielding a gauntlet, you can use your reaction when being attacked to increase your armor class by 2. This effect lasts until the start of your next turn. * You cannot be disarmed of gauntlets unless you are unconscious. Category:Miscellaneous